The Ultimate 8
by PAC-AllianceLeader
Summary: After the "Retroville Purge" event, Professor Calamitous leaves the town to receive aid from the Kingpin, a notorious villain known to have done battle with Spiderman and Daredevil. What could they possibly be up to, even when it involves Dr. Destructo?
1. Some Old Friends

**The Ultimate Eight**

_Old Friends_

**Hello, everyone. I have returned with this villain novel about 8 villains who return from different series' and plot together for revenge on some of their enemies. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

The scene starts in New York City with a skyscraper. The camera zooms in on the window and you see two people in there, but nobody knows who just yet. When the scene cuts into the building, the figures are discovered to be Professor Calamitous and a ruthless crime lord who looks surprised at his visit. The Kingpin looks on as the scientist explains his dilemma.

"**So, you see crime king, I've been annoyed by this very obnoxious young boy who just can't seem to resist becoming the hero for his little town of Retroville. Seeing as you have resources and gangs under your very command, I request aid in exterminating this little pest before he becomes a thorn in your side as well!"**

The Kingpin looks Calamitous in the eyes and gives a very deep statement.

"**Professor Calamitous, consider Jimmy Neutron dead and gone."**

"**Oh thank you, great crime king! I knew I could count on you!"**

"**Anytime, Professor. Now, please see yourself out as I round up the usual clients of mine."**

As Calamitous exits the room, Kingpin turns to another person who had been hiding in the room's darkness, overhearing the whole conversation. He glances at the person's hands and then to their face.

"**So, I take it you're going to volunteer yourself to track down this "Jimmy Neutron" and destroy him?"**

The villain steps out to reveal himself to being Shocker, a villain known to have done battle with Spiderman in the past.

"**That there is right, Kingpin. But, I don't want nothing done to my reputation or credibility; he is a kid, after-all. Got that?"**

"**A kid with a very high tendency to win against a professor of nearly every science? I think you have something to learn about these 'kids' nowadays. They're not as dumb as you think they are; I hear Spiderman's just a teenager."**

"**That bug is so experienced I wouldn't be surprised if you was wrong. I need to take ma mind off of him right now; I need a new job."**

"**Go get yourself ready and I'll send you out to exterminate this….pest."**

As Shocker exits to ready himself, a second villain steps out of the shadows already equipped to go. The Kingpin gives him instructions.

"**You're going to do something for the Kingpin. Follow Shocker down there and ready yourself. You'll be facing a young genius, and you will beat him for me."**

The Kingpin's voice fades away as Bullseye begins to smile when Kingpin mentions a hit job.

**This is a short chapter for a reason; the next chapter will possibly be just as short, but chapter 3 will be longer. I decided to start with the basics of forming the alliance. We have two masterminds with a great deal of accomplices, and some of those accomplices may be surprising. Who could Kingpin be rounding up? Take some guesses!**


	2. A Trip

**The Ultimate Eight**

_A Trip_

**Here's chapter two for those of you who enjoyed chapter one. Any guesses on the secret villains yet? Hint: They're maniacs.**

Meanwhile, back in the city of Retroville, Jimmy had been reading up online about an actual superhero using his powers to fight crime in New York City. At first when hearing it, he dismissed Cindy's obnoxious nonsense, but now he's beginning to believe her. Even Goddard seems interested!

"'**The media says that the masked vigilante known as Spiderman was recently seen by the photographer named Peter Parker as defeating a pair of actual villains, namely Electro and Kraven.' Wow! Actual mutant humans, and this "Spiderman" seems interesting, especially being able to shoot his own spider webbing. I should travel to New York to meet him and maybe get a blood sample."**

Jimmy jumps off of his lab chair and phones up Carl, telling him that he's preparing for another adventure. Carl gets excited and asks to come along, to which Jimmy agrees.

"**Carl, bring Cindy too. I want her to meet him seeing as she was right the whole time about this crime fighter in New York."**

Within an hour, Carl and Cindy were in Jimmy's lab preparing for the long journey. Cindy again got into an argument with the boy genius about taking the DNA sample, arguing they have the N-Men packets.

"**Neutron, I've about had enough of your selfish ignorance. I will make sure you don't get a sample of his blood, and I'm going to tell him why you want it, too. Don't try and stop me!"**

"**Cindy, I don't care what you think about me getting a DNA sample, seeing as you aren't smart enough of comprehend the characteristics and statistical evidence presented by this genetic information. I am getting that sample, and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

"**Guys, could you stop arguing please? I'm allergic to arguing. I'm also allergic to blood samples, Jim."**

The two agree to discontinue arguing until they arrived back in the lab, and Carl gets into the hovercar. Jimmy grabs his camera and Cindy her cell phone, and with that they are off to New York. Jimmy tells his parents where they are going, and his father packs him a duck, while his mother throws in some cookies. The scene cuts as they fly away from the sunset.

**What do you think will happen when the gang gets to New York? Again, what villains do you think I will be included in this story? I guarantee you'll be surprised!**


	3. Forging An Alliance

**The Ultimate Eight**

_Forging An Alliance_

**Here's chapter three. I have been thinking and it would be nice to have a story between 8 & 12 chapters long. I'll try and make the chapters longer, and there will be a lot of intense fighting. The first about 2-3 chapters will be on building the plot, and in this chapter I will finish building it and start the wheels-a-grinding in motion. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, near New York in a farm, a certain rough-looking character is slaving away ready to get back in the fall to Professor Xavier's mansion to resume training. He suddenly picks up an odd scent, and afterwards takes off running towards the house. He grabs his uniform and then starts traveling to New York City in order to stop whoever made the scent; it might already be too late.

Back in downtown New York, the ever so popular Kingpin calls for a meeting between a number of known villains. The crime king invites a number of villains, namely Professor Calamitous, Shocker, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Green Goblin, and Juggernaut. Kingpin stated he was hoping to form a newer Sinister Six, basing it off of mixed villains. They're goal would be to eliminate the two pests ruining any known plots made, Jimmy Neutron and Spiderman. Unknown to the villains, there are two other villains listening in on this conversation, or should I say one villain, one pawn.

"**I tell ya'll, tha best way to squash 'em both is one at a time. First we squash tha bug, then tha annoying lil' midget."**, says the first commentor, Shocker.

"**I highly disagree with you, Montana. How tall is this…midget?"**, asks Sabretooth.

"**About 4 feet tall. No more, no less; to think I can't even begin to express my rage over Neutron and the way he foils nearly every plot I come up with! "**, Calamitous complains.

"**Why can't you squash 'im, again?"**, asks Shocker.

"**He is so smart he finds a way to outsmart even me! He defeated the League of Villains for crying out loud!"**, replies Calamitous.

"**More like a league of morons. All I need to do is charge at the midget and he is history; I should do it alone."**, says Juggernaut.

"**I'm sorry, Cain. The only way to eliminate this…Neutron scum is to blow him up using my bombs and blades. He needs a new level in his game; I'll give it to him!"**, says Green Goblin.

"**Sounds good, Gobby. The only problem is what are the rest of us going to do while you're out there blowing his head off?"**, asks Sabretooth.

"**I think I could be the answer to all of your problems."**

The group looks baffled as this unknown voice is heard from the dark part of the room.

"**Who said that?"**, asks Kingpin.

"**Somebody else who was foiled by this by genius. None of you know me yet, but in a second you will. You will also meet my apprentice, something I control using computer animatronics. I give him an order and he follows thorough with it on his own, in any way he'd like."**

The group has the rest of the lights turned on before them, and they come face-to-face with a new villain, someone who has not yet been known to any of them.

"**Hello, I am Dr. Destructo. And this.." **A creature leaps from the ceiling at the villains in an attempt to scare them. **"….is a very special friend of mine. I collected his parent from a sewer system, and took a blood sample. I then found a suitable, violent host for him and after editing his genetic code, attached them together. They fit like bread and butter."**

_Scene cuts._

_**(A/N: The song "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas begins to play.)**_

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a movie shop in downtown New York, Jimmy and his gang have made themselves at home, at least for a little bit. They're relaxing and enjoying the sun; Cindy is tanning while Carl is singing and dancing, and Jimmy is on lookout for Spiderman. Little do they know, an extraterrestrial life form is currently watching them carefully, ready to give the word to Dr. Destructo about where the gang is currently residing; however, Dr. Destructo has yet to finish showing off his personal pet…..

**Please read and review the story so far. Tell me what you think as well as what Dr. Destructo's personal pet could be. I will tell you that he controls him using computer-generated mental commands (like the way the general controlled Deadpool in "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" to fight Logan near the end of the movie).**


	4. As If Venom Wasn't Bad Enough

**The Ultimate 8**

_As If Venom Wasn't Bad Enough…_

**Well here's chapter four, where I get to reveal this secret villain. It will be a shocker (no pun intended) for some of you, but other may have already been expecting it. Enjoy and review ****!**

As he swung on his webbing in downtown New York, Spiderman couldn't help but notice just how quiet it was getting recently, now that Doc Ock and Vulture had been imprisoned, and Rhino and Sandman were in group therapy with Electro and Omega Red. He began to wonder where his other enemies were hiding, villains such as Lizard, Venom, Green Goblin, Shocker, Mysterio, and Kraven. As he was swinging down Second Street Boulevard, he noticed a bunch of kids on the room dancing and relaxing; curious, he swung close by to get a closer look.

"**Maybe this is why Mysterio hasn't been showing his face recently? He's probably hypnotized these kids into dancing on a roof like weirdoes just to distract me. Just what I need; finally a villain has come out of hiding."**

As he was stating this out loud, Jimmy saw Spiderman coming towards them. 

"**Hey, look guys! Here comes Spiderman!"**

The gang gets over-excited and they all run towards him to say hi; Spiderman gets the impression that they want to tackle him for Mysterio.

"**Wow. He really did it this time! Using teenagers against me and the law enforcement officers? Now that is bad!"**

The gang is met not with a hello from Spiderman, but with his webs tying them together. Carl shouts in agony as Jimmy and Cindy try and free themselves to explain to Spiderman that they aren't trying to hurt him.

"**Sorry, you illusionist pawns. I've got a villain to stop. Where is Mysterio hiding? Where's his hideout? And why are you listening to Usher?"**

"**What are you talking about? We're fans of your's who came all the way from Retroville, Texas just to get an autograph and DNA sample."**

"**Wait so you have no idea who Mysterio is? Why are you on a roof?"**

"**We were waiting for you to find us so we could talk to you?"**

"**Oh. Well, I'm sorry; let me get my autograph book. Are you sure it's not Mysterio? What about the Green Goblin?"**

"**Look, Spidey. Either you let us go, or I'll do it for you."**

"**I'm thinking…no! Now that you mention it, I'll just wait for you to escape and in the meantime, I'll call the police. You can explain this to Captain Stacey."**

At the time that Spiderman leaves, another guest arrives specifically to mock Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy.

"**Good afternoon, lady and gentlemen! It is a grand honor to be able to mercilessly exterminate you while I have the chance!"**

"**Wait…I know that voice. Calamitous, stop cowarding inside the machine and come out!"**

"**Ahaha! You really think I'm Calamitous? Think again, Mr. Neutron!"**

"**Who else sounds like Professor Calamitous? Think guys! Quickly!**

"**Well, Mr. Neutron, it seems that you don't understand a villain when you see one. Learn to have respect for me! Maybe, I should show you why you should have respect for people like me!"**

The bot (Professor Calamitous' robot) frees Jimmy but ties up Cindy and Carl. It then grabs Jimmy and swings him into a nearby building window. He goes unconscious after hitting his head off of a desk. The bot begins to laugh out of sheer pride, and attempts to kidnap Jimmy's friends when Spiderman arrives back to block out the bot's eyesight.

"**Sorry, friendly neighborhood Spiderman coming through! Play time's over, bot-boy!"**

The bot recovers from the attack and blasts Spidey with the lasers from his eye-beams. He then grabs Carl and Cindy and flies off. Spiderman recovers, and has an epiphany; he realizes that Jimmy was most likely telling the truth. Seeing a crater in the side of a nearby building, he swings over to find Jimmy unconscious. Picking him up, he takes him to the nearest hospital for a medical examination; he then decides to wait there for Jimmy to wake up.

Meanwhile, back at the villains' lair, Dr. Destructo has finished showing off his pet's extraordinary abilities to his new allies.

"**So, what did you gentlemen think of his abilities? Is he good enough to guard anybody we capture?"**

"**Doc, he seems pretty aggressive. I say to give him a chance in guarding the prison cell, and if he fails, send him out to cause a distraction for us to set a trap for Neutron and Spiderman."**

At the same time Sabretooth ends this sentence, the Professor's bot arrives back with Carl and Cindy still in his handcuffs. The door opens downward to allow the Green Goblin to exit the mechanical machine of horror.

"**I told you I would succeed. I have captured Neutron's two friends, and I plan to lock them up or use them to set a trap for both the webslinger and the midget genius. Doctor, you can use them to set a trap for your pet. What did you say his name was?"**

Dr. Destructo looks Goblin in the eyes, and gives an epic, anger-filled statement.

"**I told you, Goblin. Respect him, or he will tear you apart! His name is Carnage!"**

**Pretty surprising huh? If you expected Carnage, let me know; you'd of been dead on with you're guess. Spiderman and Jimmy have a battle on their hands, possibly one they will lose. Luckily for them, a third hero is on his way towards the city to cut into any villains or super humans who threatened its very existence. Chapter 5 coming soon!**


End file.
